A stick type packaging (packaging) that packages, for example, a food or a medical drug of powder form, in a rod-like form has been developed recently. The material of the stick type packaging is a laminated film, formed by laminating a polyethylene terephthalate film, an aluminum foil, a polyethylene film, etc. The stick packaging is formed by bringing together and heat-sealing longitudinal edges (longitudinal sealed portions) at both sides in a width direction of the laminated film, and then heat-sealing lateral edges (pair of lateral sealed portions) at both sides in a length direction of the laminated film, which has thus been made cylindrical in form. The stick packaging is rod-like in form. It is therefore highly portable and convenient and can be opened readily. However, the stick packaging is a bag with a special shape. It is thus manufactured using a specialized stick packaging machine.
As an example of a conventional stick packaging machine (packaging machine), there is that described in Patent Document 1. The stick packaging machine of Patent Document 1 includes a supplying unit that supplies a laminated packaging sheet wound around a reel, a hopper that drops contents into a pre-packaging body that is in a state in which an upper portion is unsealed, a guiding cylinder unit that shapes the packaging sheet into cylindrical form, a longitudinal seal forming unit that adheres together longitudinal edges of the packaging sheet that has been made cylindrical in form, a lateral seal forming unit that adheres together lateral edges in a length direction, a cutter that forms a notch at an end of one of the lateral edges, and a lateral seal cutting unit that cuts the lateral edge to form the stick packaging.
In manufacturing the stick packaging, first, the packaging sheet is lead out from the reel by the supplying unit. The packaging sheet is then shaped to a cylindrical shape by the guiding cylinder unit, and the longitudinal edges of the packaging sheet that has been made cylindrical in form are adhered together by the longitudinal seal forming unit to form a longitudinal sealed portion. A lateral sealed portion is then formed by the lateral seal forming unit successively adhering together the cylindrical packaging sheet at a predetermined pitch, and the contents (for example, sugar) inside the hopper are dropped and filled into the pre-packaging body in the state in which the upper portion is unsealed. An upper end of the pre-packaging body is then sealed by the lateral seal forming unit, and a notch (cut) is formed in one of the lateral sealed portions by the cutter. The lateral sealed portions are then cut successively by the lateral seal cutting unit. As a result, stick packagings are manufactured successively.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-263374.